


I didn't know who to talk to

by LaCicer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Thinkings, You can always come back to your friends, episode 4x05, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCicer/pseuds/LaCicer
Summary: Killer Frost has been knocked down by Amunet and Caitlin is back and she's patching herself, at S.T.A.R. labs, when Iris comes to her and asking questions someone else should have asked. Like her friends.Written for COWT. Prompt: Truth





	I didn't know who to talk to

_"I shouldn't come back"_

_"That's not true, Caitlin, you can always come back to your friends. Why didn't you tell any of us?"_

_"I didn't know who to talk to"_

It was only partly true. The truth was she wanted to tell him, she desperately wanted to open the door and talk to him. She wanted to ask some advice and she did, in her mind, asking herself several times what he would do. But in her mind he was silent, just like in the reality. The truth was she wanted to go to him looking for comfort and hope, but he was faraway. He was faraway exactly like the previous year, when she was afraid to fall asleep and never wake up again, lost in some corner of her own mind. And she was close to that. Obviously, the past year was different because Barry was there, but there was also the all Doctor Alchemy's mess, Savitar's mess. The last six months instead, he was simply too far away, literally unattainable lost in the Speedforce. And they created a bunch of metahumans just to bring him back. "You learnt from the best" said herself with a different known voice.   
In many ways, things were different from the other year (starting from her and Killer Frost surrendering to being brainmates), but not everything changed for the better. Her relationship with Barry surely didn't.

_"Why do you care? Cause you got Iris. You got your happy ending. Everyone else be damned"_

  
Most of the time she didn't remember what her roomie did or said, but sometimes she did. Killer Frost was surely unfair, but in the deepest parts of her mind there was a bleeding wound, and Killer Frost in her cruel, unfair way just exposed it. Since he came back, they never had the chance to properly talk. He was always focusing on something else, someone else. So it was true that she could always come back to her friends, but what should she have done when the one she wanted to tell the most wasn't listening?


End file.
